badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Nes Godzilla Creepypasta tranlated from English, to all west-slavic languages and then back to english: Chapter 1
When I was a kid, the two things I liked most in my life were Godzilla and NES. Naturally, when Godzilla appeared: Monster of Monsters, it looked like a dream. Almost. Overall, most of the game focused on passing through (very repetitive) levels of space in the destruction of tanks and jets, and then fighting Godzilla's monstrous enemies. Overall it was quite average, but at the time I didn't care. When I received the game as a gift for my tenth birthday, I played it day and night as much as I could. Unfortunately, a year later I exchanged the game for Amagon, to great regret to find out how it was. I recently bought a new NES system and thanks to many hunting and asking questions my friend Billy finally found a copy of Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. I was forced to play my favorite children's game. It never occurred to me to ask where Billy found it. He also gave me other games like Legend of Zelda, Bomberman and some stupid thing called Action 52, but Godzilla had to be the first. So I started the game and nostalgia came back as a wave. The 8-bit Godzilly song proudly flooded the speakers, and I soon smiled like an idiot. Some laughed at me for playing such outdated games, but I never had so much fun playing games other than NES. These 8-bit games will take me back to a time when everything was much simpler, more secure. But after this game happened, I no longer have these feelings. I forgot how fast it was to smash things while Godzilla was standing on the scrolling levels. The game is bombarding you with bullets and objects that hit you from all directions, and you are too big to avoid most of them. Though my excitement had disappeared a little, it wasn't long before I arrived at my boss's first battle. My first opponent was Gezora, a vague squid of kajya who had never been in Godzilla. The most disturbing thing in the fight with Gezora is that it always supports you in the corner and starts you thirty tentacles, and you can't move until it falls. This will not cause any harm, but it can stop you until time runs out and you don't have to start fighting and regain some health. It's as unpleasant as it seems. And of course he did it when I fought him. Only for some reason did it cause the game to collapse, because when it started beating, it never stopped. The counter is about to end the fight in about forty seconds, but it took almost five minutes. After a while the graphics began to crumble and there were small red blocks everywhere. What was strange, but I just pulled out the game, threw it out and then started again. I did not want to be defended by a small fault. So I started again and this time I easily defeated Gezora and the second level boss Moguer. So it was on another planet: Mars. I searched the board and found something unexpected: where a piece of Varan should be, instead a piece showing Titanosaurus. There were only ten Kaiju in the game, and Titanosaurus was not one of them. At least I thought so. Maybe Titanosaurus was originally intended for play, but for some reason was the monitor lizard replaced? So I started to feel very excited - not only did I play my favorite game, but I also played a prototype with a new monster! Needless to say, I was going through levels as fast as I could see Titanosaurus in action. He fought Gezora again and defeated him before he could make a tentacle, but this time the mistake began to appear after his death. Gezory's ghost was not lowered to the bottom, but instead seemed to be swallowed by guilt, and his eye began to appear randomly across the screen. I now know that these glitches with Gezora were my first warning that there was something wrong with this game. But I foolishly ignored it and started fighting with Moguer, who this time had his own fault: Moguer was twice as big as she had, which surprised me. He was also much harder to beat than usual (that's not at all), but soon I defeated him and when he died, another failure occurred: It happened very quickly, so I was lucky to be able to take a screenshot, but it happened that Giant Moguer's spirit began to "shatter" and "melt". Also, when you look at the distorted text in the right corner of the screen, you notice what appears to be a cage bird ... I still have no idea what that means. At this point I was supposed to fight the titanosaurs and this time I was worried about the defects. But to my surprise, Titanosaurus looked good, although all the two-legged monsters in the game were the same height, Titanosaurus was a little higher. But because Titanosaurus was actually higher than Godzilla in his film debut, I thought it was a little cool. After a very amusing battle with the monster, which should not be in the game, I took over the enemy base and did not go as usual to Jupiter, but instead ... "Pathos": Category:BCP Category:Gamepasta Category:Translation Category:Pastas